Mein Herz gehört dir
by astrotude
Summary: Gilbert is tired after a long day, and he needs something to lift his spirits. Fortunately, you've got just the thing. {Reader x Prussia smut, lemon, whatever! surprise! you get prussia, you get prussia, everyone gets prussia! hope you guys like it!}


He was tired after a long day in a meeting. Gilbert was already weak, since he wasn't technically a country anymore. He needed something to wake him up, to make him feel alive again. He needed you. He walked, almost painfully, to the bedroom, where he noticed you. You were sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a deep red lace bra and panties, and a smirk on your face. You had foreseen this. He would need you as much as you needed him. You watched him slowly move closer to you, removing his shirt, before he leaned over and kissed you. Every kiss was electric to you. To him, it felt like the day he found his brother, as if he was doing something right in his life, as if he mattered. His mouth moved to your neck, where he whispered your name into your skin, before pushing you down onto the bed. His hand went to the side of your face as he kissed you, his other hand keeping him hovering above you.

His lips separated contact with yours, and he whispered in his husky voice, "Are you sure you want to do this, Liebling?"

You nodded. You needed him. You loved the feel of his body on top of yours, and you didn't want it to stop. You wanted to lay next to him for your entire life.

The hand that was at your face went down to your underwear, feeling you through the thin material. You started squirming beneath him, the anticipation overwhelming you. You put your hands on his chest, exploring, feeling his strong muscles. You loved his chest. It was a masterpiece to you, and you loved feeling his chest while he moved his arms. You could feel his muscles underneath his skin, and you wanted more. You both wanted more. He got up a little, removing his hand from your underwear. He wiped his wet fingers on his pants before removing them. You reached behind your back, and took off your bra. Gilbert put his fingers under the wire, before lifting the bra off of your chest. He unceremoniously, almost hungrily, threw the bra onto the ground, along with his shirt and pants.

"Schatz, you know you're beautiful, right?" He asked, as if he already knew the answer.

You blushed. He found you the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, even though you didn't think you were all that pretty. He loved all of you, he loved your stretch marks and your chubby cheeks and hips. He loved you, and he couldn't stop telling you. He loved you, all of you, with his entire heart.

His hand went to your breast, his mouth on the other. He stroked one nipple with his thumb while sucking and licking the other. You started gasping, and whispering his name. Gilbert took his as a sign to go on, and he started squeezing your breast, and more forcefully sucked at the other one. Your gasps turned into moans, quiet ones, almost as if you didn't want to be too loud, as if there were people around to hear you. Gilbert's length got harder, and you could feel it against your thigh. You reached down and touched it gently with one hand, while putting the fingers of your other hand under the tip of his boxers, coaxing him to take them off. He removed his hand from your breast and slid off his boxers. His erect member was incredible, and you were filled with need. He put his hand at the top of your panties, and slid them off of your legs. His mouth went to your clit, and he started licking and sucking it, causing you to arch your back a little. His tongue got more and more feverish, and the warmth inside of you grew and grew, until you were at the verge of climax. He smirked, still licking your clit, as you started moaning louder, and louder, until you climaxed, saying his name, though all you could say between moans was "Gil".

He shifted, getting onto the bed, and made sure his member was over your opening. He looked into your eyes and kissed you as he penetrated, and you moaned again. He started going in and out, and getting faster. He started moaning and saying your name, as did you. He buried his head in your neck and started sucking it, while squeezing your breasts, trying to make the experience as pleasurable as possible for you. Gilbert's mouth went to your ear, and he started nibbling on it, moaning into your ear, as you moaned as well. The heat in your stomach grew until you finally reached orgasm, screaming his name. He loved the sound of your voice saying his name full of so much passion. After thrusting a few more times, he finally released, moaning your name into your ear. He pulled out, and kissed you again, not so full of need as full of love and contentment. You both lay together, entangled in each others' arms, and you were so tired that you were just about asleep when Gilbert said something.

"You know, Schnucki, we're gonna have to keep practicing if I ever want to be able to tell anyone that we went at it for three hours straight."

Hhahhhahha,,,, my first public smut fanfic let's see how this goes, review if you think it's good (or if you think it's bad, i need some criticism)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
